Haruki Serizawa
Haruki Serizawa (芹沢春輝 Serizawa Haruki) is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee and a student of Sakuragaoka High School, as well as a member of the school's Film Club. In the Love Series, he is a primary character and the love interest of Miou Aida. He is the focus of Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi. Songs Appearance :Haruki has bright blond hair, short and styled. Unlike his peers, he prefers to wear a school issued pink sweater underneath his open school blazer, or just wearing the cardigan itself. His undershirt goes untucked in his pants, with the ends hanging just beyond the bottom of the sweater. :In the summertime, he wears a school-issued white shirt with no tie, but chooses to leave it unopened. He wears a pink shirt underneath it with white and red sneakers. :At the end of Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi, where we can assume he is older, he wears a beanie with a baggy coat and glasses fixed onto his shirt. When we see him in Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no, it's a simple leather jacket with sunglasses. Personality and Hobbies Personality :Haruki is described as sharp and somewhat rambunctious. He's also incredibly ambitious, putting his all into every piece of work he contributes to and keeping a tight focus on his work, to the point where he's forced to take breaks if found out. Despite his outgoing personality, he still has trouble talking to his crush, and is very similar to her in that they both don't have the courage to confess to one another. :When it comes to something he likes, he's said to be constantly criticizing it instead of praising it because he finds it fascinating, in what Yu calls a tsundere fashion. His criticism of Miou's work also stems from that aside from the obvious assistance. Hobbies :Haruki is a big fan of film and directing. On his own, he's made several amateur short films and documentaries which have gotten notice in competitions, and in Sakuragaoka he serves as the president of the Film Club. Outside of school, he frequently goes to movie theaters and watches independent and art-house films. His fixation on film has earned him a scholarship to study abroad. Relationships Miou Aida :What is essentially a long lasting high school crush begins in first year, where the pair met by chance. After a series of events, they eventually fall in love with each other, and they are closer than what one would call friends, but Haruki cannot muster up the courage to tell Miou how he really feels about her. He eventually resolves to come back and sort everything out after he's done with school in America. Saku Akechi :The Japanese Literature teacher in Sakuragaoka is also a childhood friend of Haruki's, and a family friend through Haruki's older brother. Haruki refers to him as "Saku-nii" even in school because of their history together. They have a confrontation in "A Teacher, Detained" where Haruki is convinced that Akechi is avoiding him for some reason and seeks to know the truth, but they resolve the issue and are now on good terms. Part of the reason for the emotional barrier between them was because of the professional wall between students and teachers, or at least that was the excuse Akechi gave. In truth, Akechi felt incredible guilt over Chiaki's death, and sees a lot of his past friendship in Haruki's school life at present. Chiaki Serizawa :Haruki's beloved older brother, who inspired Haruki's passion for film. Chiaki's death hit Haruki hard when he was a child. Natsuki Enomoto :A childhood friend. They usually get along great, and Natsuki admires his drive. Their closeness leads Yu and Akari to believe that they have a romance going on, due to the former learning about Natsuki's practice confession and believing it was for Haruki, and the latter stumbling upon Haruki's practice confession and thinking he liked Natsuki the whole time. Yu Setoguchi :A childhood friend and fellow Film Research Club member. Sota Mochizuki :A childhood friend and fellow Film Research Club member. He and Sota get very passionate about ideas for film. Sota also feels that he and Yu are two people he's dependent on in school, which adds on to his insecurities despite being friends with them. :For a time, Sota mistakenly believed that Akari had a crush on Haruki due to her anger at his confession rehearsal with Natsuki. Sota later confronted Haruki on this issue, thinking that he was being oblivious to Akari's feelings until the misunderstanding was cleared. Akari Hayasaka :In his friends circle. They have surprisingly similar thought patterns when it comes to their chosen practices, enough for their seeming closeness to be mistaken for romance on Akari's part. :Akari was one of three artists chosen to create a painting used for the Film Club's final project, hand picked by Haruki. Hina Setoguchi :A younger childhood friend through Yu, and a schoolmate and junior in Sakuragaoka. Haruki allegedly loves to spoil Hina''Yakimochi no Kotae'' epilogue, enough for Yu to comment on it. Trivia * Haruki is the only known character with a deceased relative. * He's known to be very popular with his female classmates, and gets confessed to often. * His family shares a seasonal theme naming with their first names. Haruki's name in particular contains the character for spring (春, haru). * The Film Club in its current iteration only began because Yu and Sota found a short film Haruki secretly uploaded to the internet, and were so impressed by it that they decided to band together. References Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2